


Let Me Try And Try Again

by Destiel_is_Classic



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cheesy, Daddy!Lance, Eventual Sex, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_Classic/pseuds/Destiel_is_Classic
Summary: He really has no idea what to do with kids especially his own daughter but he’s trying, really he is, so when Olympia comes down with a 103.2° fever and can barely keep her eyes open he panics. Maggie is back on training in Florida and he can’t reach her. Midnight E.R trip results in him meeting pediatric Nurse Luciana Wright who opens his eyes to the world going on outside of gymnastics and his own downward spiral life.





	1. Chapter 1

Clutching the paperwork in his hands, fingers clenching and unclenching periodically as he read and reread every word he wrote. Did he get something wrong? Is he missing something? He knows shit about Maggie’s family medical history except that Maggie had six periods a year and Olympia is a miracle. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at the hospital bed his little girl was currently residing in, her small chest rising and falling shakily a small breathing mask over her mouth and nose. He allowed his eyes to follow the i.v. of liquids going into her leg, “_She’s too small for us to put it in her arm, Mr. Tucker,_” the Nurse had mumbled to him. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and she kept rubbing her own pregnant stomach.

He had asked for a new nurse, asked if they could send her home to sleep because she looked like Maggie had in her final trimester.

Maggie. Dammit. She should be here. The young woman had taken to motherhood like she was made for it. She knew anything and everything that needed to be done with Olympia, knew how to handle her preemie cries when she was first born all the way to her two-year-old tantrums with a firm hand but motherly smile. Lance kept calling her, texting her, trying to get any message through about Ollie hoping she’d answer but knowing she can’t.

His fault. He told her he didn’t care if she went back to training,_ “You’ll never be an Olympian again,”_

_ “I don’t need a medal, I just need gymnastics,_”

Olympia turned in her sleep her dark hair stuck to her forehead from sweat. Lance leaned forward pushed the tangled strands back before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

“Oh, sorry,” The voice startled him, jumping back he looked up to see a blonde woman, wavy hair pulled back into a low ponytail an apologetic smile revealing partially crooked teeth but it lit up her blue eyes. Lance looked back at Ollie before taking in the woman’s Avengers scrub top and black scrub pants; new nurse. Rising from the chair he let the woman check Ollie’s I.V then her vitals, her teeth pulling her pink lip in and biting into the flesh.

God, he is tired.

“Everything okay?” He murmured.

The nurse turned towards him with a small smile, “Her fever hasn’t broken unfortunately but she’s reacting well to the liquids and electrolytes which is a good thing. It’ll keep her hydrated until we can get her fever to break,” The nurse turned back to smile at Ollie, typed something into the computer then waved a hand back to the chair Lance had been residing in.

“Please, Mr. Tucker get some rest until the doctor gets here,”

“Are you going to be our nurse?”

Again she smiled, can a person smile as they are smiling? “For the duration of Little Olympia’s stay, yes,” She nodded her head slowly, “I’m Nurse Luc,”

“Luke?”

She tapped her badge, her fingers moving the red stethoscope out of the way so Lance could see a smiling picture of her with Luciana Wright RN printed below it. Oh, Luc.

“Thank you,” He tried to smile back but a yawn broke through the surface forcing him to turn away apologetically.

“Please, Mr. Tucker, get some rest until Doctor Martin returns. Little Olympia is currently stable, I’ll be back in about two hours to check her fever, alright?”

Lance nodded lowering himself into the chair a small groan escaping him as he fought to keep his eyes open, letting them look back at the paperwork he fretted over before watching Nurse Luc move around the room writing new information on the whiteboard. He honestly tried to be a grown-up, the new Lance, and not notice the roundness of her backside but the way it wiggled in her scrubs made it difficult. Very few people could pull off the uniform most the nurses he’s seen looked shapeless or stiff but Nurse Luc made it work. The top, scattered in the Marvel characters accented her hips; hips that Lance couldn’t help mentally picturing himself grabbing onto, letting his fingers dig into her pale flesh as her pink lips parted in a gasp. God, he was tired.

“Get some rest, Mr. Tucker,” was the last thing he heard before his eyes fell shut.

* * *

“Her fever is barely breaking,” A whispered voice crashed into his subconscious.

Rustling followed by: “The mild infection isn’t helping. Preemie baby, small for a two-year-old but it doesn’t seem too alarming,”

Lance’s eyes opened slowly, blinking in and out of focus as he took in the shape of two figures standing near the door. One in dark blue scrubs, male by the broad shoulders with a mop of grey hair pushed back by thin glasses. The other was Nurse Luc donning blue gloves and a small smile as she leaned over the chart the man was holding. Doctor Martin Lance’s mind supplied as he came too completely shuffling making the medical personnel aware he was awake. Nurse Luc noticed first her smile brightening as she looked back from Lance to Ollie to Doctor Martin.

“Hello, Mr. Tucker,” She said softly.

Lance looked over Olympia, during his short nap someone had removed her breathing mask, the color had returned to her cheeks but she still looked too small. Too pale.

“Is- um-” Maggie should be here.

“She’s okay,” Nurse Luc begun.

Doctor Martin turned around them giving Nurse Luc a curt nod before focusing on Lance, “Seems Miss Olympia caught a mild lung infection,”

Lance blanched, “What? Wh-how?”

Doctor Martin held his hands up, “Anything can cause it. Humid air, water from swimming, mildew. With how small she is and her asthma she’ll always be prone to them, unfortunately,” he said it calmly, straightforward almost placating the man.

“So-” He rubbed the back of his neck, “She’s going to be okay right?”

The doctor nodded, “We caught it early. She’ll need to be prescribed a permanent breathing treatment and some temporary antibiotics but otherwise, she’s fine. Currently, our main concern is getting her fever to break,” the doctor held up a hand, “It’s quite normal. Children run warm we’re just waiting for it to drop below 100 before we feel comfortable enough for you to take her home,”

A weight lifted from Lance’s chest, allowing him to take a full breath of air in for the first time since Ollie started coughing. Looking back at his daughter he sighed in relief, running a hand over her own fist lifting it to kiss softly before turning back to the doctor, “Thank you,”

“Of course. Luciana,” Doctor Martin started requesting a test to be run on her blood work, words floating in and out of Lance’s awareness as he watched his daughter breathing slowly. Each breath was still a little shaky but they weren’t as shallow and her cheeks really did look pinker. A shaky laugh escaped him, dropping his head to the bed letting the cool blanket brush against his prickly skin as he fought back the urge to cry. She is okay. She’s going to be okay and he has nothing to worry about. He won’t have to pull Maggie from her training nor will he be forced to admit he’s a terrible dad.

She’s going to be okay.

“Mr. Tucker?” A hand brushed his shoulder, warm against the cool of the room.

Lance looked up at a smiling Nurse Luc, “We are wanting to keep Little Olympia for at least another twenty-four hours just to monitor her as we start the newest form of breathing treatment and to watch her fever,” She moved her hand, her long slender fingers gripping at the stethoscope around her neck, “She’ll be sleeping for a while if you want to go grab some breakfast,”

“Uh, yeah, okay thank you,”

She nodded, biting her pink lip again and Lance noticed a small dimpled hole stretching as she tugged the flesh into her mouth. Seriously, he’s trying hard not to let his mind wander but images of those pink lips, a lip ring adorning the plump flesh as she gasps beneath him filled his mind until he had to look away from her. This was about Olympia not about his bouncing libido that has been neglected for months, way too many months for his liking.

Nurse Luc checked Ollie’s IV one more time, smiling her ever-present smile before leaving the room and Lance with his rambling thoughts. Checking his phone he saw it was only six in the morning, Maggie would be asleep right now not knowing what is happening with Ollie. Tapping his screen a few times he finally broke down enough to send her what Doctor Martin told him about Olympia’s condition making sure to highlight that she is okay, currently. A soft click informed him that Nurse Luc had left the room, leaving Lance to lean back in the chair hand outstretched to clutch the blanket beside Ollie’s bed her small hand bunched into a pale fist.

“Let’s try to keep these heart attack experiences to a minimum, huh sweetheart” he laughed softly letting his head fall back and sleep settling his body once more.

* * *

Olympia woke up four hours later, tears streaming down her eyes as she stretched out for her Daddy, dark eyes flashing under the dim hospital lights. Lance rubbed at her chin, pushing his finger into her dimple until the little girl smiled dimly, “Hey sweet girl,”

“Hi,” She whispered.

Lance rubbed a finger over her hand, “Is Daddy’s girl feeling okay?” He wasn’t really expecting an answer even for an almost-three-year-old the toddler was still only semi-coherent but when she shook her head no, just the smallest movement Lance felt it deep inside his stomach; twisting and pulling until the visceral need to beg anybody to allow him to trade places with his daughter nearly swallowed him whole. Lifting from the chair he maneuvered Ollie until she laid close to his chest, her I.V line draped over his waist as the little girl cried softly every now and then dark blue eyes blinked up at him as he wiped away her tears.

“Its okay, Baby girl, I know you don’t feel so good but I promise it’s going to be okay,” Olympia nodded slowly, sweat drench hair rubbing into Lance’s shirt until he wasn’t sure if the wetness was from tears or from her damp skin.

Wait. Hitting the call button Lance felt the back of her neck, his fingers rubbing the wet skin carefully until the door cracked open and an unfamiliar face poked inside the room. A redhead with mossy green eyes smiled politely letting it fall as Lance shook his head, “Where’s Nurse Luc?”

The woman frowned, “She’s on lunch,”

“I need her,” The woman straightened her back, shoulder pulling back until she looked taller, much taller than she deserved to look. Lance narrowed his eyes clutching Ollie closer to his chest as the little girl looked on with teary eyes, “She’s Olympia’s nurse-”

“I know, Sir, but I’m her fill in. I see that Miss Tucker is awake so if you wouldn’t mind I can check her-”

“NO.” His jaw flexed, the nurse backed off slowly her frown deepening until it turned into a professional scowl as she nodded curtly and turned on her heel to exit the room. Lance looked down at Ollie who’s blue eyes followed his every movement, “There is a nicer lady, a really nice lady with a pretty smile who can help you, Baby girl,” She nodded once. Lance rubbed her back rocking her as best he could in their prone position until the door started to open again and the ever-present smile of Nurse Luc peeked into the room, her scrubs had changed from the last time Lance saw her. Plain blue ones with white stitching across the pockets, her pants still the black shade but now had their own set of white stitching, her stethoscope was still the same.

“How can I help you, Mr. Tucker?” Nurse Luc closed the door behind her, head cocking to the side, “Oh, Hello Little Olympia,” Her voice dropped a subtle drawl tugging the words from her mouth as she turned her smile towards the little girl.

Olympia kept her face pressed into her father’s chest only allowing one tear-filled eye to blink back at Nurse Luc. That did dissuade the Nurse any as she walked towards the bed, stepping around the vacant chair to pull the monitor towards her, “How long has she been awake?” she asked softly.

Lance rubbed Ollie’s back, “Less than an hour, but she’s damp, really damp,”

Nurse Luc turned back to the little girl, “That may be a good thing. Do you mind sitting up with her I want to run her vitals real quick,”

Her fever had broke now in a green area of 98.4 instead of her frightening 100 level fever, Nurse Luc removed the I.V allowing the little girl some time to eat something light until Doctor Martin was able to arrive and make sure that she was going to be stable. Lance wanted to apologize for the way he treated the other nurse, but his mind kept reeling at the thought of another nurse putting their hands on his daughter after Nurse Luc had provided constant care over the last twenty-four hours. Her smile reassuring even the sick the child who had smiled back after a quick towel bath, a small laugh followed by a quick cough when Nurse Luc tried to sing along with the Doc Mcstuffins theme song Lance had pulled up on his phone.

“Thank you,” He offered as the Nurse prepared to leave to allow Doctor Martin to exam the toddler.

She shook her head, “She’s precious and trusts me I understand about getting attached to a care provider in times like this,” Lance might have blushed if that had been something he was physically capable of doing.

* * *

Maggie called an hour before they allowed Olympia to be sent home her voice breathy and worried as Lance excused himself to the hallway letting Nurse Luc watch over the little girl.

“Is she okay? What’s wrong? Dammit, I won’t be able to get a plane ticket right now-”

“Woah, no, that’s okay honestly she’s okay,” Lance tried to reassure the young mother.

“Okay? Tucker you called me thirteen times during my trials, sent me twenty-two texts freaking out and now you’re telling me she is okay?”

Did Maggie not read his confirmation text? “Yes, I promise, look the doctor said it was a mild lung infection. They want to put Ollie on a permanent breathing treatment and she’ll have to take a couple of weeks worth of antibiotics until her primary care provider can see her,” He sounded condescending something he was truly working on but sometimes Maggie drug this part of him out. Letting the old Lance see the daylight with an eye roll and well-placed sunglasses.

Maggie groaned, “I won’t be back in time to set up a PCP appointment, Tucker,”

“I got that, Maggie,”

“Do you even know who her doctor is? You know what, fine, yes okay I’ll send her information to you after my next set but please keep me updated as much as possible,” Maggie started to sound far away, her voice echoing letting Lance know she had entered the training arena. With a promise to let her know when Olympia was home safely and to call her Mom for any immediate emergency assistant they hung up and he wandered back into the room catching Nurse Luc and Ollie in the middle of a sloppy, poorly timed game of patty cake.

“Oh, look,” Nurse Luc pointed towards Lance who smiled at his daughter, “Daddy has returned which means you get to go home now!” The little girl clapped her hands along with the nurse who straightened up and rubbed a soothing hand over the girl’s hair before turning to Lance her smile brightening, “You have all the information and prescriptions? Good, remember a two-week check-up with her doctor and if her fever returns, anything above 102 you bring her in immediately alright?”

Lance nodded, “Thanks again, Nurse Luc,”

She smiled, “It was a pleasure, Mr. Tucker,” she turned towards Ollie, “Little Olympia,” Lance watched her leave feeling a smirk tug up his lips as the nurse sent him a conspiring wink before closing the door behind her leaving the gymnast and father wondering if he should saunter after her or reel in the urge.

“Dad’y,” Olympia poked at his stomach, forcing his attention back towards his daughter.

“Yeah, I got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nerves prickled in the back of Lance’s neck, his sunglasses firmly in place, jacket left hanging open as he stood outside the daycare Olympia went too during the day. Maggie has talked him into letting the little girl return to daycare after a week on the breathing treatment, a small inhaler that was an ugly color of yellow with a flower stuck to the side and breathing medicine that made Ollie wrinkle her nose and complain loudly for hours until Lance finally agreed to let her have extra juice to wash away the taste. The antibiotics were clearing up her cough thank goodness, her color finally balancing out and yesterday she practiced a tumble at the gym with one of the other day girls. She was fine, but Lance still felt an ill pressed worry burning its way into his chest as he watched the teachers and care providers open the doors to the parents taking names as they lined up for their children.

Lance stepped up behind a blonde hair lady, wavy hair falling just over her shoulders, loose strands of it stuck to her black t-shirt. Lance wrinkled his nose watched her lift the curtain of hair to wipe a black fingernail polished hand across her neck before letting it drop and looking up at Mrs. April, or was it May, he couldn’t remember, some month name that she would say softly as she leaned into his arm. The girl was a little older than Maggie, his usual type, but something felt wrong about hitting on his kid’s glorified babysitter who he paid way too much money towards.

“Hey, June,” Right, June! The blonde called out her voice prickling something deep inside of Lance forcing the man to lean closer, “Good day today?”

Miss June nodded, “No accidents today, although he did get a little too excited during arts and crafts I’m sure the stain will come out,” Blondie laughed, throwing her head back and tugging the plaid bag closer to her before reaching for the clipboard, “Anna better be happy I needed to do laundry tonight anyway,” He groaned inwardly as her voice tugged him closer and closer a nagging noise in the back of his head.

“Tell your sister we said hi and we hope she’ll be well enough to pick up Cayden next week,”

“Definitely, thanks, June,”

“No problem, Luc,” Miss June waved the blonde inside, her body already turning towards Lance who was nearly frozen in spot.

_Luc_. Luc with wavy blonde hair. His eyes dropped on their own accord taking in the woman’s stride her long legs, that rounded ass covered by black shorts with a skull over the back pocket. There was no way in ever living hell.

“Mr. Tucker,” June’s voice tugged him back, a clipboard pressing into his arms reeling him into the here and now as he flashed her his megawatt smile, ignored her fluttering eyelash signed the damn paper and followed the woman inside. She walked fast, tugging the plaid bag closer and closer as she made her way down the hall. Every once in awhile she’d wave towards another Mother or Father, Lance looked from door to door watching out for Ollie’s room keeping one eye out for his daughter’s door and the other on Nurse Luc. At least he figured it was Nurse Luc, how many women went by that name and had an ass like that? Blondie stopped just short of the four to five-year-old’s room, turning towards the door and opening it slowly, Lance just barely caught the glimpse of a smile before she disappeared inside and he continued forwards towards the two to three-year-olds.

Opening the door he forced a grin in place letting his gaze sweep over the room behind his sunglasses as Miss Tracy noticed him and waved. Olympia was playing with her favorite pink Troll doll, combing through its hair not even paying attention to Miss Tracy packing up her bag until the teacher touched her shoulder and motioned to Lance.

This was his favorite part.

“Dad’y,” Ollie’s blue eyes lit up as she rose to her feet dropping the Troll doll to throw her arms in the air so that Lance could lean down and swing his daughter into his arms. She made incomprehensible noise, slurred words falling from her mouth as she pressed her face into his neck and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

Miss Tracy stepped towards them holding out her bag for Lance to grab, “She took her medicine before lunch and we were lucky enough not to have an attack today,” the older woman updated him.

“You’re the best, thank you,” Lance flashed his teeth at her feeling a twist in his gut as her blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. He nodded goodbye, letting Ollie cheer out a bye as they made their way into the hallway and into a screaming tantrum of a little boy with silvery blonde hair, his spiderman sneakered foot stamping the ground as he screamed at the top of his lung. Face beet red, tears streaming down his cheeks and standing over him with a very unimpressed look was Nurse Luc.

Her head shot up at the sound of the door closing behind Lance, eyebrows shooting into her hair to see the man standing there. Lance was grateful to have the sunglasses on, grateful to have lost any and all sense of bashfulness in his youth as they stared each other down. An embarrassed smile crept its way onto Nurse Luc’s face, her tongue swiping out at a hoop lip ring that glinted silver under the light. Lance grinned back, swallowing down the heat crawling through his body thankful for the screaming child drawing Nurse Luc’s attention back to give him time to adjust Ollie onto his other hip and collect himself for a moment.

“Cayden James,” Nurse Luc said once. The child looked up screams still tearing through his throat, with a sigh Nurse Luc dropped to her knees grab the kid around his waist and heaved the screaming child over her shoulder where he stuttered for a second before falling limp.

She turned back to Lance, “Hello, Mr. Tucker,” her eyes sparkled as he swept over his body before focusing in on Ollie, “Little Olympia, I didn’t know you went here,”

Ollie lifted her face from Lance’s neck, blue eyes jumping back in forth between her father and the nurse before she grinned, “Yeah! Look,” The two-year-old then tried to launch herself from Lance’s arms barely giving him time to adjust and catch the child in time. She giggled throwing her head back in a fit as Nurse Luc laughed along catching the attention of the young boy who lifted his head in time to see his daughter try to somersault out of his arms once more.

“Ollie, stop it,”

“Som’sault, Dad’y,” She laughed even harder when Lance forced her into his chest.

“Gotta give her an A for effort,” Nurse Luc laughed readjusting the young boy so that he sat on her hip and was now idly watching a giggling Ollie.

“She tries that’s for sure,” Lance agreed walking closer to the woman who fell into step with him. He noticed she still held an ever-present smile but up close like this, in civilian clothes with her hair down and the April sun hitting her golden hair, she looked completely different than the Nurse he had wanted to thank over and over again. They walked towards the parking lot together, a slow stroll as Lance tried to find words that didn’t make him sound like an ass or referenced hers.

“Your kid?” He practically grunted out.

Nurse Luc hefted Cayden further on her hip, “Naw, my nephew,” She grinned at him, “how long has Little Olympia gone to Beginners Prep?”

“Her mom found it at the beginning of the year. It’s a great place to watch and teach her when she’s on training and I’m stuck at the gym,” They were standing beside a silver Toyota, a car seat situated in the back with several Mcdonalds happy meals boxes shoved into a yellow plastic bag on the floor.

Nurse Luc cocked her head, “Oh, you work out a lot?” It was meant as a joke, he could hear the infliction through her words but his brain didn’t quite register correctly, “I own it. It’s mine. Gold Standard Gymnastics in West Hills,” his chest puffed up, grin turning into a smirk. He could see her blue eyes scanning over him taking in his bulging biceps, thick thighs and if he didn’t know any better he’d sworn she paused near his manhood. Pride bellied itself deeply.

“Shoulda took you for a gymnast, Mr. Tucker,”

“Lance, please,” He offered.

She smiled, “Then you can stop calling me Nurse Luc,” Shit. How many times had he addressed her by the name?

“Aunt, Aunt, Aunt Lu-uc,” The little boy whined, shoving himself out of his aunt’s arm and slipping down to the concrete, green eyes flashing up at Lance in annoyance.

Luc smiled once before looking down at the kid, “What?”

He frowned, “I want to go home, stop talking, come on,” The boy crossed his arms impressively a scowl tugging his features down. Luc lifted one blonde brow her lips opening into a bright, cheery shit-eating grin as she threw her head back laughing causing the boy to scowl even harder.

“Oh, God kid, remind me to kick your mother’s ass,” She turned to Lance and politely smiled at Ollie, “I am so sorry for my nephew’s rude behavior, you see he’s four years old but still acts like an infant. It was wonderful seeing you Little Olympia and you,” She turned her brilliant smile to Lance, “keep on keeping on, Gymnast."

Luc was buckling Cayden in when Lance finally got his tongue to work, “Hey.” he started.

She lifted up, closing the door, ‘Yeah?”

He paused, finally taking her in without Cayden straddling her hip. She wore a printed black tee the words “Be proud” across her breasts which, honestly, were very nice to notice. Her legs weren’t as tan as her arms but they went on for miles in her black shorts, Chuck Taylors finishing up the outfit and Lance had a clear thought of ‘Grunge, punk kink,’ through his mind before grinning his award-winning smile towards her, “I should take you out sometime,”

It’s in these split-second moments before the female responds to him that Lance decides whether he would sleep with her or not. He could look her up and down and notice if she worked out if she was worth a breakfast the next day or standard Tucker dinner, a chance to win his gold before he thanked her and walked his walk home. Nine times out of ten it was the latter but sometimes it even went beyond breakfast. He moved Ollie high on his hip, mentally chastising himself for knowing that Luc would be a breakfast girl before the woman laughed and sent him a wink.

He had never experienced that reaction.

“That’s a joke, right?” Luc smiled sardonically.

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Not even a little bit,”

She paused in her laugh, blue eyes widening quickly before narrowing down her smile still in place although her body language had changed drastically. “You- uh, you do know you’re gorgeous right? Not even like, Oh I’m a pretty boy gorgeous, you are ridiculously hot with the smile and hair and the ridiculous attempt at being a cocky bad boy with a two-year-old on your hip. You’re a solid 12 and I, Mr. Tucker am a meager three on a good day when my hair doesn’t try to rebel against me.”

Somewhere in the back of Lance’s mind he heard a warning bell, a light going off screaming self-esteem issues and possible daddy issues before he shook it all away and stepped closer to the nurse dropping his glasses down the bridge of his nose, “How about you give me your phone number instead of your self-oriented hot or not rank,”

* * *

> _To Nurse Luc: Friday night at 8? _
> 
> _From Nurse Luc: You’re serious? _
> 
> _To Nurse Luc: Honey, when it comes to dates I’m always serious. _
> 
> _From Nurse Luc: You can’t be cheeky with me, Mr. Tucker, I’ve seen you vulnerable with no hair gel_
> 
> _ To Nurse Luc: Is that a yes? _
> 
> _From Nurse Luc: Why the fuck not sure pick me up at eight, gymnast. _

* * *

It was three o’clock on a Wednesday, sitting in his office with his head buried in his laptop trying to finish some paperwork when one of the girls screamed and Lance took off in a run towards the tumbling mats. His other coach getting there before him shoving the girls out of the way letting him see Ollie keeled over, her face a scary shade of blue as her mouth opened and closed like a fish, gaping up at her Father who cursed loudly screaming at Markus to grab the inhaler from the office NOW!

“Coach I can’t find it,” He screamed. Fuck. Fuck. Lance looked at his daughter panic swarming through him as he ripped his phone from his pocket and dialed without thinking. She answered on the third ring music blaring in the background.

“Gymnast,” She chimed.

“I don’t have Ollie’s inhaler and she’s having a severe attack,” The music stopped abruptly.

“Sit her upright, as straight as you can get her,” Lance hit speakerphone handed it to one of the older girls and helped right Ollie until her shoulders pushed back, “She needs to take in long deep breathes, in and out slowly,”

Lance leaned down to face his daughter, “Hey baby girl can you copy cat me,” He breathed in through his nose deep enough to puff out his chest, some of the girls around him copied him until Ollie took notice and did as he did letting her air out slowly along with them through her mouth. Lance mentally counted to ten, taking breathes with his daughter until color slowly, too damn slow, came back into her cheeks.

“Okay,” His hands shakily kept her upright.

Luc made a noise through the phone, “Get something caffeinated, it sounds weird I know but she needs to open up her airways,”

Lance turned to look at one of the older girls who nodded, his eyes noticing his other coach running back inside something clutched in his fist, Lance’s keys dangling from his other hand, “We have her inhaler,”

“Good, that’s good, give it to her, okay but she needs to take it easy and make sure she drinks the caffeine. You’re at the gym right?”

Lance nodded before shaking his head and speaking out loud, “Yes,”

“Good, I’m on my way. I want to check her,” with that Luc hung up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovely little Sebastian freaks!!!
> 
> Comments, shares, and Kudos! If you want to hit me up, talk about some marvel things and discuss us some shipping hit me up on my tumblr Cevans-is-classic!
> 
> I have no beta plus I am very aware that my grammar is absolutely horrendous!


	3. Chapter 3

Luc arrived thirty minutes later, hair pulled back in a small bun, a red button-up shirt opened to reveal a batman symbol and shorts with wet spots across the back. She smiled brightly at the girls thanking them for showing her Coach Tucker’s office her smile dimming just a fraction at the sight of a sleeping Olympia on one of the extra mats. “

What caused it?” She dropped down beside the young girl.

Lance rolled back from his deck, legs crossing. “I am not sure. The girls, the older ones on the bars, said they were showing her tumbles again when she started coughing then just stopped being able to breathe altogether,”

Luc nodded slowly the mini blood pressure cuff wrapped around Olympia’s leg, her eyes watching the numbers slowly. Once she was done she took her temperature, mouth quirking before tossing the plastic cap and tugging a stethoscope from her bag, “Do you mind if I lift her?”

Lance shook his head watching as she listens to his daughter breathing before nodding and rolling the tool back into her bag, “She’s breathing pretty regular currently, you gave her the inhaler after you found it right?”

“Immediately,”

“Good, if she has any trouble breathing tomorrow I’d take her to the doctor. Honestly, it could have been from exertion. She got too excited doing tumbles and she just started the breathing treatment so as long as you keep an eye on her she should be fine,” Luc lifted up, her shorts twisting to reveal bright red swimming bottoms. She tugged them back into place, swung her bag over her shoulder and smiled at Lance.

“You didn’t have to come all the way out here,” He started, “But I’m glad you did,”

Luc shrugged, “Anything for my favorite patient,”

That earned a quirked eyebrow, a grin breaking out as he rose from the chair, “Nothing for your favorite worried father?”

Luc smiled back, “When I meet him I’ll cross that bridge,”

“Oh, that’s how it is,” Lance cast a look down at Ollie making sure she was still asleep before stepping closer to the woman, lifting a hand to rest on her hip, “Guess I’ll just have to become your favorite date, won’t I,” he pressed into her letting just mere inches separate them. Every pulse of his heart sent fire through his veins getting a chance to look at how blue her eyes are, how bright her smile actually is and damn she smelled good. Chlorine mixed with a sugary sweet smell that had his mouth-watering just to taste her.

Luc pressed a hand to his chest and pushed back, “We’ll just have to wait and see Friday,”

Lance deflated letting her move around him sending a sharp smile his way stopping in the doorway of the office to look at Olympia one more time sending a, “Later, Gymnast,” over her shoulder as she exited the building.

“Fuck,” He sighed dropping back into the chair and watched the rise and fall of Ollie’s breathing, “Hot damn,”

***

He could feel the sweat dripping down from his hair to roll beneath the neckline of his shirt, shifting his shoulders he willed the sensation away only to have a very grumpy Ollie poke his cheek until he stilled himself again. Maggie’s Mom asked him to meet her outside of the store; to be there on time.

Well, he’s here so where the hell is she?

“Dad’y,” Ollie whimpered, “Where’s Granny?’ The little girl shifted against him, her perch on the trunk of his car gave them the easiest visibility so that Mrs. Townsend can find them but that meant she had to show up.

“She’s on her way, Baby,” He grabbed the water bottle tilting the straw towards the two-year-old who took it graciously. Ollie made an appeased noise tugging back from the drink to blink bright blue eyes up at her father. With a gleeful smile, she pointedly stabbed Lance in the eye with her finger laughing hysterically when the man stepped backward clutching the eye in pain.

“Olympia!” He pointed, looking at her as menacing as possible when she was giggling her dimples flashing with each laugh blue eyes lit up bright, “That was very mean,” he frowned.

She stopped laughing, to the best extent she could, and nodded, “Sorry,” but the smile she wore hindered the apology causing retaliation as Lance leaped towards her and tickled the two years olds side holding her upright as she attempted to wriggle away from him. Her laughter echoing through the parking lot, sliding across the car doing her best to get away from her Father’s digging fingers.

“Tucker,” A voice interrupted their time.

Looking up he noticed Mrs. Townsend moving towards them, her newest purse bouncing against her hip as she smiled brightly, “Janice,”

She came up to them stopping short of the trunk eyes landing on Ollie who was reaching out for her grandmother, “Hey, Goldie,” she swung the little girl up into her arms planting a kiss smack on her cheek letting the little girl squeal delightfully before looking back at Lance, “I need to know about her medicine,”

There it was.

Two and half years of being forced to be kind to one another, civility towards the other breaking the moment Ollie wasn’t near them. Her dark eyes had frosted overlooking straight through Lance trying her very best to cut through him. Biting back his urge to remind her how she was able to afford her newfound lifestyle he handed her the medicine bag explaining the schedule for Olympia’s medicine plus her inhaler explaining that if she did any tumbling during the weekend to let her breathe before and after and at any point in between when her lungs wouldn’t catch. Mrs. Townsend nodded along, shuffling Ollie up on her hip as her eyes lightened a fraction when Lance explained he knew her nurse.

“If anything happens I’ll inform you,” She started walking back towards her car.

“I’ll see you, Monday,” He called.

Mrs. Townsend didn’t even hesitate just waved a hand over her shoulder and left Lance watching as his daughter was totted away from him to a woman who probably spoke negatively about him under her breath. He tried desperately not to let his anger get the best of him around Janice, accepting that the Mother was always going to blame Lance for ruining her daughter’s life.

If she only knew who had started the tequila shots that night, who had climbed into Lance’s bed and- shaking away his thoughts he climbed into his car, Tonight was his date with Luc his chance to really see the woman with no children nor a life-threatening emergency happening. He wondered if she’d stick to the theme of her dark shorts, mentally cataloging that Luc wasn’t a fancy restaurant kind of woman. A few hole-in-the-walls raked through his mind trying to mentally plan a nice meal and drinks, working his charisma up enough to get the woman beneath him. He desperately wanted to tug on that lip ring until she moaned his name.

“Okay, Tucker,” He broke through his mental litany.

***

“Gymnast!” He turned sharply stopping short of walking into the restaurant. A pale hand was waving above a woman with bright red hair, the woman made an ugly face as the hand shoved her aside to reveal a very smiley Luc. Her wavy blonde hair had been pinned to one side, extra wave added to make it curl against her jawline. Lance let his eyes travel the length of her fishnet stockings coming up to high waisted black shorts that barely covered the skin gap of her cut off shirt, a red and black plaid shirt tied around her waist. She smiled brightly wrapping her arms around the man brushing a kiss across his cheek.

“Nurse Luc,” He grinned.

Pulling back with an eye roll she looked him up and down, “This outfit works,”

Lance frowned tucking the collar of his dark button-up, “Um, works for what?” his eyes drifted towards the restaurant before back at a bouncing Luc.

“For you,” She grinned back at him, her blue eyes flashing mischievously as she stepped closer towards him.

“Was that a line?”

“Depends,” She allowed him to lead her into the restaurant, “Do you feel picked up?”

Lance laughed, a quick bark that earned him another smile, “Clever,”

The hostess greeted with her own smile eyes going wide at Lance, “Tucker,” He tapped the podium. Her face grew red, redder than the apron across her hips as she looked down at the seating chart before backup.

“Just,” her voice cracked, “Just two?”

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed two menus and walked them towards the back of the dining area sidling up next to a small booth tucked into the corner. Lance waited until Luc was seated before he slid in beside her wanting desperately to pull the woman as close to his side as he could. He settled for tossing his arm over the back of the booth, fingers lightly trailing over her shoulder as he looked up at the woman.

When their eyes met she jumped, “Oh uh, um, would-you-pardon me.” The woman’s face flushed a deep shade of red before she disappeared around the corner quickly replaced by another lady who looked back and forth between the two her mouth falling open slightly before she collected herself and lifted her writing pad, “May I start you off with some refreshments?”

Lance opened his mouth fully prepared to order two beers for them but Luc nearly bounced in her seat, “Sugar, do you mind if I have some sweet tea? Possibly with lemon?”

The woman nodded, ‘Yeah, yes, of course,” She tilted her head towards Lance, “ Sir,”

Lance blinked from Luc to the waitress, “Oh, A brown ale, please. Thank you,” The waitress nodded before scurrying away.

“The greeter,” Luc started raising her hand, “seemed to know you,” she pointed his bicep before laughing and dropping her hand. It fell against her thigh, Lance’s eye following its’ every movement as he tried to backtrack his way through their interaction with the greeter. He usually remembered faces really well (years of having to learn interviewers, coaches and teammates) names usually left him quickly but he’d always remember a face. He kept following the path of Luc’s hand watching it pick and prod at her fishnet covered leg until the hand lifted up to wave in front of his face pulling him back into reality.

“You okay there, Gymnast,” Luc’s smile was thinner her brows pulled together.

Lance smiled, “Distracting legs you got there Nurse Luc,”

Ah, there’s the eye roll he nearly felt coming, “Smooth one, Gymnast; now how about we take this date to the next level and actually have a conversation, Eh?”

Lance grinned sliding a fraction closer to the woman before delving into the average dating questions. He couldn’t ask what she did for a living so he substituted how she got into nursing leading into where she’s from (that accent was going to drive him insane) prompting a run around answer with a smile and wink that begged the question of his gymnast career. Alright, this he could do, he was good at this.

“I’m a gold and silver medalist. I-”

“No,” Luc waved her hand, “Not what you did with your career. I can google all of that if I really wanted too, Lance, I want to know why gymnastics? What lead you to it, what started it, why did you continue forward and how did you get into coaching?”

Oh. Shit. On instinct, Lance flashed his best press smile letting his steel-blue eyes flash, “My parents actually got me into gymnastics at a very young age. My mother was a gymnast and my father was a coach so I grew up around the whole scene,” Luc was shaking her head softly, “What?”

“Lance,” Her smile dimmed voice going soft until the accent looped around her words softly, “Give me a real answer. Come on, you know like,” she paused popping her neck before smiling again, “My sister was diagnosed with cancer when she was a kid. We were always in hospitals constantly, I spent more time sitting in a hospital waiting room or a doctors office than I did hanging out with friends. Most people would have turned that into an embedded hatred but I couldn’t help falling in love. The way the nurses, techs, aids all the background people worked so hard to make sure my sister was comfortable and happy while the doctors just worked on making her better- I didn’t want to let that go, ya know? I knew by the time we were ten years old and Annaleigh was having her second round of chemo after coming out of remission that this-” She made an indication to herself, “was who I was going to be. So, again Lance, why gymnastic?”

Lance stuttered. He, well, it had been a while since he’d been asked why in such a personal way instead of the expected answer. Most women just wanted to hear about all the moves he could do and how successful he had become, no one ever really wanted to hear the dirty backstory. Something kicked inside his chest sending his mind into overdrive as he remembered every five am tumbling practice, every broken bone, every grueling practice set. The way his father would yell “Again” over and over until Lance didn’t even have to hear the words to know it wasn’t good enough.

“I, uh, well,” He remembered the first time he competed when he was barely in elementary school. The way the crowd had hushed during his floor routine one of the few male routines at such a young age to be scored a perfect score. He won his first medal then, had worn it to bed that night before his Father made him put it in the case, “I was six, or seven when I knew that I actually wanted to do gymnastics. Before then it was all about my folks. I trained for nearly ten hours on weekends, six hours on weekdays, never leaving the gym until my Father said he was sick of trying to make it perfect. I- I won my first medal at a state competition. Damn, I was so damn proud of that thing it wasn’t even real gold but I couldn’t have been happier to have it hanging around my neck. It proved, it really proved, that I was good and that- well, that this was what I wanted,” A fluttering feeling echoed through his chest.

Luc grinned her eyes casting sideways as the waitress brought them their food before leaving quickly, “I danced,”

He looked her up and down watched her shoulder push forward before she poked at her fishnets and settled back into the booth, “Did you?”

“Yup,’ she nodded, “I started when I was four, Anna and I did it together until she got sick then I did it just to have something to do. I did a few competitions, a couple of performances but about my senior year of high school I kind of puttered off. I still love it though, I even took a few gymnastics classes to get the flexibility I needed when performing,” That set off a whole slew of stories between the two of them. Fails and accomplishments that filtered back and forth until Lance found himself honestly wanted to hear her laugh every second of the date. He noticed that even though she was nearly always smiling each smile was a little different. Sometimes she’d grin so bright it felt as if it was burying its way into his soul, then she’d dim and wait patiently for him to finish talking listening intently her red lips tugging up teeth catching her lip ring and dragging it into her mouth in an extremely distracting manner. When he told her about the first time he placed for Team USA he wanted to wrap himself up with her smile.

“Here you go,” The waitress placed the check carefully against his plate her eyes locking with his for a moment and a blush crept its way up her neck.

“Thank you,” Luc reached for the slip earning a shocked look from the woman.

Lance raised a brow, “Uh. No,”

‘Why not?” She smiled brightly a dark fire burning beneath the tilt of her lips.

Lance challenged back, “I’m the man here, Darling, I’ll take care of this,” That earned him a laugh sharp loud as she tossed her back he couldn’t help admiring the curve of her throat knowing just where to bite to elicit a different response.

“Oh honey, no,” she plucked the check from his fingers already sliding a debit card across the table and winking at the waitress, “You can cover me on the next one,”

“Next one?” He reached out barely touching her thigh a strange memory flashing its way through his mind of dragging Hope’s chair across the floor, her throat bobbing the way Luc’s was but Luc’s was a completely different kind of bob. It was followed by a tilt of her head, a bite of her lip and a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Hell yeah, and I might even kiss you then, Gymnast,”

***

_From Nurse Luc: I work night shift all week next week but I can swing a Saturday night if you know how to dance. _

_To Nurse Luc: I definitely know how to use my hips ;) _

_From Nurse Luc: Saturday. Dress sexy, Gymnast_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more with feelings lets add some comments, some shares, and some kudos to make the world a better place! 
> 
> I do not have a beta and am very aware my grammar is horrible :D 
> 
> If you would like to join in the world of tumblr my page is the marvel trash dump known as Cevans-is-classic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little insight into Luc's world here but not to be alarmed most of the story is going to be from Lance's perspective.

The tapping woke her up.

Tap, tap, tap against her forehead over and over until it became impossible to ignore. Cracking one eye open to the sight of Cayden leaning over her face; one little hand bracing him against her chest the other still tap, tap, tapping away at his Aunt’s forehead.

“There better be a damn good reason you’re waking me up, kid?” Luc flicked his wrist earning a toothy grin.

Cayden nodded, “Who’s Gymnast,” Luc flinched at her nephew’s pronunciation before shoving the kid off her chest and lifting up. Her phone was on her nightstand blinking away she looked back at her nephew who was grinning.

“What did you do?”

“Nothin’, gosh,” Good at least he knows how to hold a poker face.

Luc grabbed the phone to see a missed call from Lance but- “KID!” Cayden jumped off the bed and took off running before she could catch him. Damn Marcy for teaching the kid how to send messages, Damn Anna for creating an evil spawn who apparently knew how to operate cellphones. Somehow Cayden had managed to take the most unflattering photo of Luc sleeping. Her arms thrown over her head, mouth wide open and blanket tucked up to her chin, groaning Luc dreaded the response below from Lance.

_From Gymnast: What a face to wake up too ;) _

Her groan deepened before she flipped back onto her pillow and buried herself as deep as she can go before a knock at the door forced her back up. Peeking a look she caught a flash of red hair before Marcy stepped into the room.

“Whadda want?” Luc grumbled.

Marcy rolled her eyes, “There’s breakfast; Figured you should eat before you bring Denny back to Leigh’s.”

Kids, Luc decided a long time ago, have way too much energy for something so small especially when its ass o’clock in the morning and their Aunt should be sleeping after working an 18 hour night shift. Marcy shoveled another scoop of eggs onto Luc’s plate pointing once at her then down at the food before swiping the syrup from a grabby Cayden, “But ‘Cy!” Cayden screwed up his face, cheeks flushing red and Luc turned sharply in the chair tugging the kid towards her and wrapping an arm tight around his shoulders. The young boy deflated beneath accepting his fate until his Aunt released him with a pat on the head and a grumbled ‘good boy.’

Marcy laughed, “So,” she flipped another pancake, “When’s your next date with the gold medalist?”

“This weekend,” She pushed the plate away.

“That why you need my studded booties?”

“Yup,” Luc lifted from the chair, “Go get your bag, kid,” The women waited until the little ears were out of hearing range before continuing their conversation.

“I have no idea what I’m doing, I swear Marce, I’m pretty sure it’s not even me whenever I see him. I honestly believe I transcend into another state where I can smile and flirt while my brain is mush,” Luc washed the plates up listening for the patter of small feet as her friend helped dry the dishes.

“I googled him.” _Of course_.

“Why?”

“‘ ‘Cause ‘I would allow him to stab me and thank him afterward’ hot is not a very detailed description so I wanted insight.”

Luc raised a brow, “It was a fitting description you have no imagination,” that earned her a pinch causing her to yelp Marcy laughed at her before continuing.

“He’s gorgeous but there are some not-so-awesome stories about him. I read all about his medals, saw all the interviews, watched one too many recaps of his career but Luc, man, the stories of him with some of his students. Not to mention the playboy status he seemed to acquire,” Marcy turned to her friend, “some of them aren’t great tales."

She had a feeling something like this was going to be brought up. Admittedly she had googled the man herself, curious of his gymnastics past and she didn’t find anything that put to rest the anxiety-ridden paranoia. She saw the pictures of him draped over a gorgeous model, a stunning actress, fellow gymnasts with bodies that could bend in ways that made Luc’s muscles clench, but she herself didn’t have a pearly white past. Plus, all the stories seemed to stop around three years ago about the same age as his daughter Olympia. Something inside of Luc had to admire that the man had changed his days in the spotlight the same time he became a father.

She refused to look up the story behind that.

He can tell her himself and she can keep her mouth shut.

“People change, Marcine,” Luc pointed a finger at her, “You of all people should know that.

” Cayden came bounding down the stairs his backpack bouncing along with him as he gave his aunt a toothy smile, hugged Marcy goodbye and quite helpfully put an end to a conversation that tied a knot deep within the woman.

* * *

She stands by her description of Lance, honestly, the closer he got to her the more her brain seemed to go haywire refusing to process what she was seeing. Gymnast had slick his hair back, leaving enough wave to make her want to feel those dark strands between her fingers. Dark jeans curved against his muscled thighs, biceps highlighted by the too-tight white t-shirt he chose, a jean jacket clutched in one hand and she was pretty sure he was raising the said hand in an attempt to wave but she couldn’t look away from the sliver of skin above his jeans.

Lance was far beyond her imagination and she didn’t need a reality check.

She was well and deeply rooted in this fantasy. “Nurse Luc,” His deep voice welcomed her.

Luc smiled, “Gymnast, glad you could find this place,” Lance stepped forward a hand landing on her waist thumb brushing across the exposed skin above her skirt. Her blood boiled, stomach tightening with desire as she turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck; breathing in that intoxicating scent that was all Lance. An expensive cologne, the hint of his hair gel and a deep musky scent that was all him. She was in way over her head.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gone dancing actually,” A wink sent her way followed by his hand squeezing her waist.

“Hope you still have some moves in you then,” She smiled biting the inside of her cheek to keep from squirming at the sight of that smile. He tugged her closer, walking with his arm tight around her waist towards the bouncer who nodded at Luc once before letting them through the door. To his credit Lance didn’t say anything at first just raised a brow and allowed her to lead him through the darkened club all the way to the roped-off section, music vibrated under their feet with each step they took and they barely made it more than three feet before someone was tugging at her skirt and sliding nails along her skin. The closer they got towards the secluded section the thinner the crowd got, somewhere along the way they got the picture that only certain someones were allowed near here.

Lance was, undoubtedly, confused when Luc grinned at the dark-skinned bouncer who leaned down to wrap her in a tight embrace, “Darian!”

He kissed her cheek, “I heard you were coming tonight, saw the name and all but I wasn’t sure,” the bouncer smiled, all teeth, at the woman. Luc grinned back her steps bouncing lightly as she tugged Lance closer to her, “Yeah, sorry, work has been hectic and I haven’t really had a lot of time to visit Ari,” The bouncer waved his hand looking Lance up and down before hitting him with a cold stare. Taking a quick step back he allowed Luc to pull the man into the sectioned off area breathing in the sudden quiet calm as the music dimmed and ever-pressing pressure of bodies was gone. The V.I.P sectioned was darker than the outer half of the club, couches accented with deep blues and purples perched in the corners, a few areas were blackened by thick hanging curtains. As Luc led Lance towards a booth in the back of the room he tried to peek his head around the blockade.

“No use trying, they’re solid through and through plus a door is on the other side,” She smiled.

“What is your life?” The gymnast gave her a sly grin, curling his fingers over her hip and tugging her in until he pressed a deft kiss to the top of her head.

She slid down into the booth, smiling as a waitress bussed through and dropped a drink menu down for them before silently leaving, “I know people--not in like an illegal kind of way--but you meet people whenever you’re a nurse,”

“You’re a surprising person, Nurse Luc,”

Luc turned to hide the blush creeping up her neck, Lance’s hand had fallen onto her knee rubbing circles with his thumb sending sparks of arousal through her, “So,” she pulled a smile out of her pocket, “Let’s dance,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! As always comment, share and leave me some kudos! 
> 
> Again I have no beta and am very VERY aware my grammar is horrible but I hope you love some Lance love anyway!!! Have an amazing day and if you want to visit me on Tumblr its cevans-is-classic


	5. Chapter 5

Insistent pounding, shifting floors and somehow the wall was no longer where it was supposed to be.

Wait.

The wall isn’t supposed to this warm or moving in a rhythmic pattern that matches to breathing. With a groan, Luc lifted her head and nearly fell off the bed at the sight of a strong tan chest beneath her; dusky nipples, firm pecs and by God are those abdominal muscles even real, “What the hell,” Luc shifted the blanket catching sight of a horrendous gold medal tattoo. With a hole in her stomach she finally looked up at a sleeping Lance Tucker; one arm was thrown over his head bicep covering his eyes against the light, the other dangling off the bed fingers brushing a pair of boots.

He was beautiful.

It might have been creepy– no it is creepy she was being very Edward Cullen right now–but she couldn’t help watching the soft rise and fall of his chest, catching the hitch of his lips with each breath he took that left them partially open forming a soft ‘O’. Overall he looked carefree, he looked different then he did during the day he wasn’t as tense.

God, she was a romance novel damsel.

Sighing she looked him up and down one more time before gently nudging his side. Lance stirred for a second before settling back down with a grumpy frown Luc sighed, “Hey,” she poked him again this time earning one stormy blue eye that glares at her.

“Nurse Luc,’ The glare softened into something that gave her way to many butterflies.

“Gymnast,” the hug was unexpected but warm, hard and definitely something that should keep happening.

“Um, I may sound like a lightweight but how did we end up back at my place again?”

Something flashed through his eyes, his eyebrows bunching together quickly before he groaned stretching his arms over his head (Dear holy fuck) where he looped his arms behind his head and peered down at the frowning blonde, “What DO you remember?"

That smile was going to give her heart palpitations, "I remember the cherry shots, that one bartender with the tattoo asking us what we wanted and another round of shots then more dancing,” she blushed remembering the feel of Lance’s hands on her hips fingers digging into the exposed flesh of her side as he spun her around swinging them together as bodies upon bodies bounced and vibrated all around them.

“I’m lost after the third round of shots,” Luc dropped her eyes peering too closely at her sheets. This wouldn’t be her first drunk accident that resulted in a one night stand she was just hoping that mistake wouldn’t have Lance’s name written next to it.

She doesn’t even remember kissing him and she was going to make a mental photo album about kissing him.

“Yeah the drinks start flowing pretty easy after the third round,” Lance smiled turning over slightly letting one arm fall back down to circle Luc’s waist and pull her closer into him, “A friend of yours showed up not too long after that and we danced some more with them, a couple more drinks through the night before I realized you were a bit wobbly to make it home on your home,"

"I’m sorry,” Luc wanted to bury her face in her hands.

Lance shook his head, “It was fun. You were adorable, you danced incredibly and I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone down a tequila shot that fast in my life it was breathtaking."

He laughed as Luc shook her head violently back and forth regretting every choice she’s ever made her whole life until Lance pulled her even tighter against him and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "I got us an Uber to your place, which by the way took a lot of questioning just to get your address, I dropped you off but as I was leaving you told me by doctors orders I shouldn’t be riding in a strange car, half-drunk and all by myself; I had to agree. I can see the look on your face don’t worry you were a perfect gentleman to me," Luc smacked his side rolling onto her back laughing at the regaling of last night’s second date disaster that she was. Butterflies erupted in her stomach at the thought of Lance climbing into bed with her, even now when his warm body pressed along her side she was blushing furiously at the image of him slipping off his clothes, burying himself beneath her covers and wrapping those strong arms around her.

This was ridiculous.

"Well,” Luc blew hair out of her face, “At least I know your virtue is intact still,‘

“You were pretty handsy but once I realized it was you trying to take my temperature and blood pressure I knew where the night was going,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

Luc ignored him instead she choose to lift the blanket and peer down at the very much in place basketball shorts and, “This isn’t my shirt.”

Lance’s hand moved the blanket further away from her to pluck at the white t-shirt his smile softening, “Yeah,” He rubbed a thumb over the collar, “You asked to wear it.” Can butterflies smother someone? Is that a thing that they are able to do because Luc was choking on the rush of emotion inside of her, face burning hot against her hands.

This couldn’t be real.

‘I’m sorry,” She whispered.

“Sorry for what?” Lance shifted around until his back pressed against the headboard, Luc turned to look up at him; blue eyes wide face red and embarrassed.

“I did not mean to get drunk last night nor did I mean to coerce you into sleeping in my bed, God, okay I swear I was actually planning on being a real chivalrous human kiss you goodnight under your porch light and maybe ask for a third date,” A hollow sound left Luc’s chest catching her breathe and gripping tight until it felt like her lungs were going to explode.

“Hey,” Lance grabbed her wrist carefully, “Hey, hey, no-look last night was amazing, honestly, I haven’t had that much fun in years and really ending up being able to hold you as we both fell asleep added to the experience,” He moved closer pressed his forehead against hers, “Although I wouldn’t have minded the goodnight kiss, instead all I got was-”

Luc pressed her mouth to his– ew, morning breath– interrupting whatever embarrassing thing Lance was about to reveal to her. He didn’t respond at first seeming to freeze at the contact but when Luc didn’t pull back it seemed his brain came back online because the gymnast came to life one hand coming up to cup the side of her face, the other sliding down her back to pull her closer towards him their chests pressing together, kiss deepening as Luc let out a strangled moan her own hands coming up to tangle in the man’s hair. All embarrassing thought she had running through her head seemed to shut up completely when Lance’s tongue traced the bottom of her lip, his hands moving from her face down her arms across her waist exploring carefully but eagerly. Luc might have been less than careful dropping her hands to slide across his chest fingers tracing the outline of Lance’s pecs over his sternum and down his torso where she nearly melted into a puddle of goo at the feel of his quivering stomach, her fingers fanning out over his abs.

Lance pulled back slowly dropping his eyes to take in the swollen redness of Luc’s own lips, “Woah,”

“Yeah.”

He pressed another kiss on the corner of her mouth, “I, uh, wow okay, that was amazing.”

Luc giggled, “Let me brush my teeth and maybe I can do it better,” that seemed to ease some of the anxious feelings swelling in the room Lance couldn’t help it he had to pull her in for another kiss this time tugging her up and over until the nurse was draped across his lap, her thighs parted over his own. Luc didn’t quite know where to put her hands so she settled for one on his shoulder the other messing up the mop of hair, tugging and scratching across the man’s scalp until he moaned into her mouth.

“Woah,” She breathed against his mouth.

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Thank you,” Lance grabbed pulled the shirt over his head against tugging it down.

Luc wouldn’t quite look at him, her cheeks flushed mouth open slightly and if he didn’t know any better he would think she was being shy, ‘I really think,” Lance reached forward to touch her waist letting his fingers fan out across her hip, “you are amazing.”

Luc bit her lip stepping forward to rest her forehead against his chest, ‘Well gosh, aren’t you just the sweetest.”

‘Sweet enough to eat?”

“Sweet enough to see next weekend?” Oh. Sliding a finger beneath her chin Lance tilted her face to look up at him feeling heat spread across his chest, down his spine to settle in a pool of emotion in his stomach, “I have Ollie,” he watched her smile drop for a moment before she smiled.

“No problem I can nab Cayden and we could take the kids out! There is this awesome go-cart place a few miles from the hospital and I know the kids would kill for some disgusting Chuckee Cheese Pizza and– why are you looking at me like that?”

“Instead of getting upset about me having my daughter you start to plan a whole day for your nephew and her,” He shakes his head, “Nurse Luc you continue to astound me,” before allowing her to come back with some kind of retort Lance pulled her in for another kiss. He felt her smile against his lips her arms coming up to wrap around his neck and Lance never thought he could feel this way about someone after barely two dates. He wouldn’t lie either lance never thought he was capable of sharing a bed with someone without some kind of sexual interaction happening but last night had to have been one of the best nights of his life and Luc barely even cuddled him.

He could get used to this.

“I’ll call you,” Luc whispered against his shoulder.

“I’ll be waiting,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on chapter six which means you all have to be patient Ha. 
> 
> As always share, comment and feed me with the kudos! 
> 
> I have no beta and am very aware of the shifty job of my grammar; it's horrendous but you should try being in my head! If you want to join over on tumblr I am the marvel trash blog known as cevans-is-classic

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr links are not working quite right for mobile users! 
> 
> Comment, Share and leave some kudos!


End file.
